


Magpie

by Bastex



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, He just misses him so much, Loss, M/M, Moran - Freeform, Pain, Sadness, Sebastian cries after Moriarty, Sherlock - Freeform, Tears, jimmoriarty - Freeform, mormor, sebastianmoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastex/pseuds/Bastex
Summary: . Jim wasn´t weird or odd. People were just too dumb to SEE him. Just thinking about it made him furious and he paced up and down his apartment. Would the same people label a Magpie´s behavior as odd if the beautiful bird jumped around them and suddenly stole their jewelry? No, because that´s what Magpies do. That´s what Moriarty does.





	Magpie

Sebastian Moran  
Magpie

It never stroke him as odd how the man he adored so much behaved. From their first moment on he knew. He knew what he was getting into, who he swore to be loyal to till the day he died and beyond that. That much intelligence and intellectual in one person was rare to find and as charming as Moriarty could be, as quick could the tables turn. People always seemed to be surprised about the sudden change of situations and moods with Jim. He was oh so sweet and then oh so deadly and it stroke them as odd.   
It angered him. It drove him insane when he could see the confusion in the victims´ eyes. When they got confused about Moriarty, about his behavior, his appearance. Most times their death followed quickly, but Moran felt disgusted by those looks. Jim wasn´t weird or odd. People were just too dumb to SEE him. Just thinking about it made him furious and he paced up and down his apartment. Would the same people label a Magpie´s behavior as odd if the beautiful bird jumped around them and suddenly stole their jewelry? No, because that´s what Magpies do. That´s what Moriarty does.   
Sebastian used to love those black and white birds with their feathers glimmering in a mixture of blue, green and violet. They always reminded him of the man he loved so much, they brought him happiness.  
Nowadays he hates them. Every time he spots them or hears their chirping he feels anger building up inside of him. If he could he would wipe the whole species out. He doesn´t realize that he started to cry at that thought. A single tear rolls gracefully down his cheek and he feels sick. Never seeing them again. Never seeing him again. Never hearing them again. Never hearing him again. He still couldn´t grasp it. That he was gone and that he left him behind.   
They had talked about it a lot, but Sebastian always wanted himself to go first and Jim knew and approved of that.   
But things went as they did and now he was left and lonely. Left in a world full of Magpies and Crows. There was a time when he hoped to become a Magpie as well.   
Sebastian looks up as he hears the noise of a few birds outside and he goes over to the window, a rifle leaning against the wall next to it. He opens it slowly and watches two Crows fighting a Magpie, who stole their food. The conflict settles after a while and he notices that there are still tears wetting his face. Moran slowly reaches out for the rifle. The crows fly back to their nest and the Magpie sits down satisfied with its prey. He aims and fires without thinking. The Magpie dies and it leaves his heart as hollow as it was before. There is no escaping from this. He puts the end of the rifle into his mouth after making sure that it´s loaded and with an empty look out of the window he pulls the trigger. His body hits the ground and he doesn´t see how both, Magpies and Crows gather to devour the dead of their kind.


End file.
